1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to data transmission systems and methods. More particularly, the invention relates to a data transmission system and method capable of reducing data transmission time.
This application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. §119 from Korean Patent Application 10-2006-0082390, filed on Aug. 29, 2006, the subject matter of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Contemporary data transmission systems are increasingly designed to operate at higher speeds and greater data precision. Significant efforts have been expended to reduce the frequency of data errors while system run at ever faster data transmission rates.
Figure (FIG.) 1 illustrates one example of a conventional data transmission system. Referring to FIG. 1, data transmission system 10 generally includes a driver 12, a channel 14 and a receiver 16. Driver 12 is a circuit receiving input data having a specified bit rate (pbit) and generating transmission data. Channel 14 is a transmission path for the transmission data and potentially includes electrical, optical, and Radio Frequency (RF) portions. Receiver 16 is a circuit receiving the transmission data from channel 14 and generating output data have the specified bit rate (pbit).
In the conventional data transmission system, a minimum pulse width (MPW) parameter defines a smallest data transmission period during which a defined data component (e.g., a bit, byte or block of data) may be transmitted with an acceptable signal to noise ratio through channel 14. The MPW determines in large measure the maximum data transmission rate (often defined as 1/MPW and expressed in terms of bits per second) supported by the data transmission system, and channel 14 in particular. Thus, a MPW of 500 picoseconds (ps) defined a maximum data transmission rate of 2 Giga bytes per second (Gbps).
Often the MPW of a data transmission system is a fixed by the physical characteristics of channel 14. Thus, many conventional data transmission systems attempt to increase data transmissions speed by increasing the performance of driver 12 and/or receiver 16. There are many ways to improve performance, including the use of an equalizer, data pre-emphasis/de-emphasis, etc. Such performance enhancing techniques notwithstanding, the inherent limitations of channel 14 frequently preclude material expansions in the maximum obtainable data transmission rate. Indeed, the maximum obtainable data transmission rate remains substantially limited to 1/MPW.
There exists a continuing need for increased data transmission rates in excess of the 1/MPW limit. In order to obtain such increased data transmission speeds, a new approach is required.